Sweet Honey
by IzWrites
Summary: Goten and Trunks spend their honeymoon on a fantasy nudist resort. The first night may be the most delicious. *Goten/Trunks. Smut&Fluff*


**Disclaimer** : Nothing is mine, if I were Toriyama I'd be hella rich and I'll be in Bora Bora.

Look, I'm bad at naming, and while I know the name is corny, you'll stick with it ;)

Jokes aside, this was a commission for the kind Thanos6, who agreed that I posted this story publicly so everyone can enjoy the trunten fun :^) (I did months ago in ao3 but forgot to do it here. Here I am).

I don't know if this is too explicit for the M in ffnet? I don't think so, but maybe I'm wrong. Please tell me so if it is :o

Hope you guys like it!

* * *

 **Sweet Honey**

* * *

The wedding was exhausting.

It was a flamboyant ceremony, courtesy of Bulma. Entertainment of all kinds, booked in the most expensive place she could fine, but at least there were only close relatives and friends in attendance. His father was an entirely different subject. He was very annoyed, and annoyed everyone around him by complaining about his own flesh and blood marrying "Kakarotto's low-class progeny". At least he was there, and, for that, Trunks was thankful. Goten was his most treasured person, and he'd marry him no matter Vegeta's opinion, but having his father's blessing was welcomed and cherished.

The honeymoon was better.

The nudist resort was something he always wanted to try. There was something exciting in showing off Goten and his perfect bodies; the fruit of all those years of training. He smirked when he saw Goten drooling at all the hot men and women around the lobby, this was going to be a very fun honeymoon.

They arrived at their suite soon enough. It was big and comfortable with a view of the ocean and a king size bed. A shudder struck Trunks, excited for what was to come.

He barely could take a close look at everything though, as the moment the bellhop left their luggage and left the room, Goten kissed him softly and tenderly.

"Ah, what a great place!" Goten exclaimed. Moving away from Trunks, he walked around the room. "This is beautiful. And all the people around here, they are all so sexy!" He jumped to the bed in a rush, and then jumped on top of it "That redhead chick, and that blonde hunk, we should totally invite them if they want."

Trunk hummed. "Good thing the sexiest person in the resort is already in this room with me."

Goten stopped talking as he blushed; mumbling that he was about to say the same thing. Trunks chuckled; feeling happiness' warmth spreading through his body. Only Goten could make him feel this way.

He could have never imagined being so happy just looking at someone. Goten was beautiful, and he wanted to start the fun part of honeymoon right now. His husband read the mood and stood up, closing the gap between them. They kissed again, harder this time, but with no rush, undressing the other tenderly. They wouldn't be undressing the other for a week since they would be naked the whole time, so there was no hurry.

Entirely naked now, they hugged each other sweetly; enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. While making out they moved towards the bed; Goten taking the lead and pushing Trunks onto it. He kissed him deeper and used his tongue to open Trunks' so that he could play with his husband's tongue. He bit the bottom lip with care.

Goten and Trunks' bodies were in perfect sync It was only logical for men who could literally transform into one, although their passion expanded beyond anything that could be put into logic or words. Without any signal, they knew precisely what the other needed; especially when it came to taking the other's cock in his mouth.

Trunks was thorough and methodical; taking his time to lick and kiss around before getting it into his mouth. They were both very well endorsed, but Goten was thicker, and Trunks loved it.

Goten was bolder. He tried to get every inch of cock he could into his mouth with always ended with him giving a very messy blowjob.

It was all the same. They knew each other so well that they did exactly what was needed; making each other cum each time. Trunks swallowed his seed with gusto. Goten practically sucked for more once it was done.

Trunks looked at Goten first; finding him to look perfect with that aroused face. Tears slipped from his eyelashes - probably for the work of controlling his gag reflex. He took him by the shoulder to brought him closer to kiss his lips so that they could taste each other. Goten moaned and pulled Trunks' hair. It hurt a bit, but Trunks didn't mind.

Being half-Saiyan had its merits. Their stamina was powerful, and their sex-drive practically unmanageable. They wanted to keep going. Trunks advised for a shower since they had a long trip to the resort. While Goten didn't want to leave the bed, Trunks forced him to by hugging him and caressing and whispering sweet nothings into his ears.

Goten kissed he again and again in the bathroom, and hundreds of times more in the shower, When they finally got clean, they wanted to get dirty again.

He was eager. He wanted to eat Goten entirely, and that's what he started to do. Goten didn't bat an eye when Trunks started to take more control of him; knowing full well his turn was next since they always took turns at fucking.

On the bed again, he kissed Goten everywhere he could. His neck, his chest, his cheeks, and in a particularly romantic moment, his hands. Goten blushed profoundly and told him to hurry up and just fuck him already.

He found it endearing since he just caught it by surprise. He gave a few squeezes and licks to his cock before getting to his ass and eating him out in a frenzy. Goten was groaning, deep and animalistic, and Trunks' mind was solely focused on bringing the most pleasure to his husband. He pushed his tongue as far as he could; licking the rim steadily. He played with his fingers as well and found Goten's prostate easily which made him squeal.

Goten groaned, and that was the moment Trunks knew he needed to get to the main act.

Switching Goten so he was on all fours, he poured a little lube on his dick and pushed on. Goten liked it rough; his lover's big and thick cock stretching him wide, pounding into him into the bed, and making his mind jelly.

His husband looked so striking this way; trembling and sweating profoundly. Trunks grabbed his wrists and pulled back, using it as a handle. In and out - smacking his ass with force. Goten moaned. Trunks as always were being precise and ruthless, giving it to him just the way he likes it.

Goten came first' clenching his ass so tight Trunks soon followed. He came long and in quantity in Goten's ass; taking pleasure in how it leaked when he pulled out.

Goten breathed harbored, and he made a mess of the sheets with all his cum. Trunks took delight in how Goten's unfocused and hazy eyes turned depredatory right away; making his cock erect again, twitching. He loved him he loved him so much, and he wanted to be taken by him right now.

He had so much cum Goten's belly was a bit pouched, and that made him kiss him again, hard, before quickly letting Goten took control.

Trunks enjoyed teasing, but he didn't like being teased back. At the beginning of their sexual relationship, Goten had complained, but he had learnt to enjoy the quirks of his lovers quickly. Besides, he just enjoyed making Trunks happy.

Goten ate him out right away; quickly and intently as if he were actually hungry for him. He licked his ass for a while but got too impatient to fuck him so he just did right away; oozing so much precum the lub was rendered pointless.

He opened his legs and fucked him right there. He wanted to see his face this time.

Trunks' expressions were delicious. Every reaction he had at every touch showed perfectly in his face; his eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth open, letting every delicious sound out and drooled a bit. He loved him so so much and he loved everything of him: those faces, his sounds, his whole being. He increased the speed at the whole shock of arousal he got for feeling so much love for Trunks; his ass clenching hard everything he rammed Trunk's ass.

Trunks hugged his powerful arms; loving the feel of all those muscles around him. He grabbed him by the thighs and pushed more, and Trunks was so flexible it didn't make it a painful move.

They both came at the same time for this round, screaming each other's names.

Trunks whimpered when he pulled out. He wanted to keep going but finally feeling a bit tired right now. Goten was the same, so he just hugged him without giving a damn about the mess. They both stayed there for a moment.

"Woh... yours pouched too," Goten commented, touching Trunks stomach with interesting and playing with Trunks' come that stayed in his navel.

"Benefit of being half-Saiyan number 358." Trunks snickered, "I think so much come can actually get us pregnant. Like, maybe that's a side-effect of having Saiyan blood as well."

"Well, I'd be happy to bear your children, dear husband."

Trunks felt embarrassed by how kind Goten looked; even while joking. The dear husband part sounded purely genuine. He laughed again.

"And I'd be happy to bear yours."

Goten laughed as well.

Goten thought about Vegeta not knowing what to think if their hypothetical children were powerful. Was it because of his blood or Kakarotto's? His head would probably explode.

He laughed again and Trunks raised an eyebrow, but he just kept caressing Trunks arms, saving him the pain of thinking in his father in a moment like this. They dozed off to sleep.

They would take care of the mess later. For now, they would share an embrace with their beloved husband.


End file.
